leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora
}} Abilities seconds to identify and last for 15 seconds. After a Vital is triggered or times out, Fiora identifies a new Vital on her target. |description2 = Basic attacks and against a Vital deal 3% ( Fiora's level)% per 100 bonus AD)}}| % - % per 100 bonus AD)}}}} bonus true damage, heal Fiora for (5 'Fiora's''' level'')| }} and grant her 20% (10% rank) bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. |range = 90 |targeting ='Duelist's Dance' is an auto-targeted ability with an enemy debuff and a conditional on-hit effect. |additional = *'Vitals' direction remains locked in its direction at all times, regardless of the enemy's position. Even if the enemy turns or faces a different direction, the passive will not be affected. *Attacked Vitals will alternate between spawning on either side of the target. That means if Fiora hits a passive on either the left or bottom sides of the target, the next one will be on the top or right side of them, and vice versa. However, Vitals that expire will not, and spawn randomly on any side. *'Fiora' cannot be inside or excessively close to her target; if she is, she cannot attack Vitals. *'Vitals' are considered as a debuff so it can be cancelled by . }} Fiora dashes a short distance in the target direction, then stabs a nearby enemy if one is present while moving into attack range of them. |description2 = The stab deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects, and prioritizes exposed , followed by enemies who would die to the strike and finally the nearest target, prioritizing champions. |description3= If Lunge hits an enemy, its cooldown is reduced by 60%. |leveling2 = bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 |targeting ='Lunge' is a ground targeted dash with an auto targeted component. |additional = * "Exposed" refers to that are facing Fiora. can target units in stealth |onhiteffects = Lunge applies on-hit effects.}} Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all incoming non-turret damage and hostile crowd control effects for the next seconds. |description2= After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line. |description3= The first enemy champion struck also has their movement and by 50% for seconds. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte the target for the same duration instead. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 750 |targeting ='Riposte' is a linear, pass-through skillshot and a combined spell shield/self-buff component. |additional = *Crowd control effects from epic monsters will be blocked, but will not count toward the effect. *Immobilizing effects include: , , , , , , , , and . }} Fiora's next two basic attacks gain bonus range and . |description2 = The first basic attack can never , but its target for 1 second, while the second basic attack is guaranteed to for bonus critical damage. |description3 = Bladework resets Fiora's autoattack timer. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range =200 |targeting ='Bladework' is a self-buff ability. |additional = *The critical damage on the second basic attack is increased by Fiora's bonus critical damage (such as runes or ). The increase is additive to the ability's modifier. }} bonus movement speed is increased. |description2 = Fiora challenges the target enemy champion, highlighting all four of their for the next 8 seconds. While Grand Challenge is in effect, does not identify new on her target. |description3 = If she attacks or at one before her target dies, she creates a victory zone that heals her and allied champions within over the next 2 seconds. The duration is extended by 1 second for every extra hit, up to a maximum of 5 seconds. |description4 = If she attacks and/or at all of the and her target is not dead, she will still create a healing zone that lasts for 5 seconds. |description5 = While near her target or within the victory zone, Fiora benefits from bonus movement speed. |leveling = |leveling3 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting ='Grand Challenge' is an enemy targeted ability with an enemy debuff and area of effect component. |additional = *''Grand Challenge'' does not end if Fiora dies. If Fiora gets at least a hit on the before dying, and then her target dies, the victory zone will still activate. *The target is considered dead for the purpose of Grand Challenge and the victory zone will activate if they enter a pseudo-death state - , . *''Grand Challenge'' applies 's debuff so it can be cancelled with . }} References cs:Fiora de:Fiora es:Fiora fr:Fiora pl:Fiora pt-br:Fiora ru:Фиора zh:菲奥娜 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Dash champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion